Tori Gets Stuck
Tori Gets Stuck is the 4th episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and 24th episode overall. It aired on May 14, 2011 in the United States. Plot Sikowitz announces the casting for the new play and Tori lands the lead while Jade is stuck as her understudy. During opening night they receive a text from Rex saying Robbie has a "car in his butt" and they rush to the hospital to see him. Robbie tells him that ten years ago a bully made him swallow a car and now its stuck in his small intestine and if it moves, it may cause the intestine to burst. They need to perform surgery and need a pint of blood but they do not have enough at the hospital because the type Robbie has is rare. Jade, because she read Tori's medical file, reveals to Tori that she and Robbie share the same blood type, which is O negative. Tori donates blood, but Jade gets rid of the first pint to make Tori late for the play and make her unable to take the role as Suzy. She gives another pint which slips out of Robbie's hands and bursts, splashing it all over them. The last pint of blood was a success, but it causes Tori to feel dizzy and not able to perform her role in the play properly. Jade quickly decides to get in Tori's dress and play the part but Sikowitz says that she has been a "gank" all week. Jade persuades him by telling Sikowitz that the show must go on. Instead of Jade playing the role, Sikowitz ends up playing the role for Tori. Subplot Trina has been told by Sikowitz that her coughing was bad. When Trina visits Robbie at the hospital, she hears a man with tuberculosis coughing. She and Cat go to his room so that Trina can record the man's coughing voice. After being too close to him, Trina catches tuberculosis. Proof TV.com TV Guide Wikipedia AOL Trivia *This is the third time a character has been in the hospital, the first being André, Beck, Trina, Jade, Tori, Robbie, in Cat's New Boyfriend and the second being Rex and Cat in Rex Dies. *Some people think that this episode is similar to Rex Dies. *This episode aired on the 18th birthday of Miranda Cosgrove. *It is said in this episode that Tori is allergic to bush daisies. *It is also mentioned that Tori and Robbie have the same blood type:O-. *Robbie is revealed to be a fan of Spongebob, as Tori said he had Spongebob underwear. Ironically, Victoria Justice (the portrayer of Tori) is a fan of Spongebob. *Beck does not appear in this episode. In the slap, Beck's profile said that he was helping a friend move to the valley that day, as he is the only one with a truck. It is possible Beck skipped school to do this, as the rest of the gang is shown to be in class. *When the nurse tells the doctor that "the creepy nurse" (Jade) lost the pint of blood, it is revealed that the doctor's name is Dr. Schneider. This is a reference to Dan Schneider, the creator of the show. *This is the second time Sikowitz calls Jade a "gank", the first being Freak the Freak Out. *Jade imitates Tori in this episode, as she has in previous episodes. (Wok Star, Beck Falls For Tori, etc.) *This is the first time Sikowitz and Trina interact (besides when they were in the Diddley Bops together). *This is the second time Cat helps with lighting for a play (first being Rex Dies). *This episode is more violent than the other episodes. *Steamboat Suzy is a parody of Steamboat Willie. Goofs *If the car was in Robbie for 10 years, why couldn't of he went to the hospital back at that time instead of now, where there was a smaller risk of removing it? *The car shouldn't have been in Robbie all that time. It only takes about 2 days for something to get digested and Robbie should have been sent to the hospital then. Then again, it was terribly stuck, meaning it couldn't move much further without Robbie's guts tearing apart. *This episode includes a scene of blood splashing everywhere on Tori and Robbie, which is somewhat of a dark undertone for a Nickelodeon series. *It is not safe to get three pints of blood taken from you in one day. *It is against the law to access someone else's medical records, yet Jade is not punished, even though Tori's father is a police officer. (This is typical of shows in the Schneider-verse.) *Tori was dizzy for the play, even though she drank orange juice. Photo Gallery Check out the gallery here. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Note: The promo has Portuguese Subtitles. thumb|300px|left|This is without the subtitles. 204 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Rori Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes with Songs